crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Armors
Armors are a type of equipment that can be equipped to characters in order to boost their stats. Unlike weapons, characters can have up to three pieces of armor equipped at a time, if they have unlocked enough slots to do so. The player start with one first armor slot. The second armor slot opens after beating Malloc, and the third one opens after beating Rita. Equipping Notice that, for most cases, a character cannot equip two identical items, or more than one giving the same bonus. For example(s), the following combinations aren't allowed: *Circlet (+ATK, +MAG, +SPD) cannot be used with Gauntlets (+ATK), Amulet (+MAG), or Boots (+SPD); *Full Armor (Phys. and Mag. resistance) with Shield (Phys. resistance) or Helm (Mag. resistance); *Wind Gem (Wind Immunity) with Wind Charm (Wind resistance) . *A Mirror with a Mirror (or other pairs of non-upgradable items) (Example: a Dice with another) *Plate with Plate *Trinket with Trinket However, some particular combinations are possible, for some reason, against the previous logic: *Full Armor with Full Armor (in fact, if you have enough Full Armors, you can put up to 3 Full Armors on each character, making them a total of Physical Resist -105% and Magic Resist -105%, or heal 5% of all attempts to damage them). Note that this does not seem to be the case in the Steam version of the game *Wind Gem with Wind Gem (and other elemental gems) *Talisman (Nerf resistance) with Stun Ring (or other rings) *Start (All, Strength, Wisdom, Agility) with another that buffs the same stat (Example: Start Agility (SPD and Regen) with Start SPD). (other special combinations might exist...) In consequence, this special combinations can come in very handy. Example: You equip a Fire Gem, which description says that it will reduce incoming fire damage to 0; but in practice it gives a -100% resistance to fire (which, with the gem alone, is equivalent).Then you equip a Full Armor for -10% phys/mag resistance, which adds up to -110% for fire. And what d'you get? Incoming fire damage being -10% effective! Which means that your character will be healed by fire attacks for 10% of their strength, instead of taking damage! Isn't life great? Increasing Tiers *Most upgradable pieces of armor follow this model: *Some are only upgradable in levels and do not require any gem *AND certain rare ones (namely: Circlet and Talisman) don't have a Tier IV BUT follow this model: (instead of requiring an Amethyst then an Aquamarine) See also : Components List of Armors * Last "X" equipment activates when your hp drops below 30%. Very good against Rita, Dargon King, Koohli, and RS Fury, Bunch, and Bahumot--most of whom have the spell Judgment. *(*)Important : If you equip and unequip Goggles III, a bug will occur which makes it impossible to equip any new armour, as well as Goggles III disappearing from your inventory. Some Drops I gathered here some information from the Bestiary regarding some drops of interest, considered on Hard Mode. (Some of the following are extrapolated, and might be slightly inaccurate.) *''Note:'' It would seem that a monster dropping an Elemental Gem could actually drop any random one; *unconfirmed Full Armor is suspected to drop from Thief(103); *unconfirmed Elemental Gems are suspected to drop from {Eagles}; *A Full Armor once dropped from battling a Yeti and an Ice Gnoll on Hard Mode; *A Fire Gem once dropped from battling an Earth Golem and a Gargantuan on Hard Mode. * A Talisman dropped once from battling a Yeti and a Frost Chimera * A Circlet dropped once from battling a Bat King Last Edit by - AdamHarisz "You may erase it" ''See also: List of enemy species '' Category:Content Category:Lists